


Northern Lights

by uhgjaen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is all lovesick and hurt at first, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I got inspired and this happened, Inspired by Jaymes Young's Northern Lights, Little bit of angst, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhgjaen/pseuds/uhgjaen
Summary: Chanyeol just wants some love.And Kyungsoo is concerned.Or; Chanyeol is a lovesick loser losing his mind over his affections for his College Roommate who has no idea what the hell is wrong with him.





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good this is, I didn't edit it or anything, sorry in advance!

Falling in love is never, ever, an easy thing. Park Chanyeol sadly knows this well.  
Because here he is, the 3rd night this week, laying in bed with an oh so familiar pain in his chest and his eyes trained on the ceiling. 

He’s Perplexed to how he fell this deeply, but knows by now keeping his mouth shut is best. 

He sits up, and his eyes switch focus to the empty mattress pushed in the opposite corner of the room where the one that has him so lovesick usually sleeps. The room is dark, but isn't at the same time. He quietly bathes in the soft light from the tv, and the greens and purples from the string lights hung up around the room. A drama plays on the tv, the plot he’d forgotten about, all in return of getting lost in his thoughts. 

It almost seemed routine; he’d come back from his classes, sit on his bed while a drama fills the empty silence, and get lost in a rabbit hole of mixed emotions and unanswerable questions. 

But the real question most ask, is who is the one who has Chanyeol in this state of hopelessness?

Why the answer is quite obvious; 

It’s none other than Do Kyungsoo. 

His roommate managed to steal his heart while being completely unaware of what he had done. It’s a rather cruel and fitting fate some would say. Maybe it was Karma for the one time he smoked and hid it from his mother?  
Or the time he lied about having plans to avoid a date with Sandra Carter in junior year? Either way, he doesn’t think it’s fair. Because this, is the 2nd most terrible pain he had felt. Not of the physical sort, like when you break a bone or gain a cut, but rather an emotional one, one that hasn’t been felt since he lost his mother. 

And he’s 100% frustrated. “I thought pain like this was gone…” Sighs Chanyeol. “It’s not even like my stupid feelings matter...not When he’s off with another man…”

And that statement is most likely true.  
Kyungsoo had many admirers.  
But it’s not at all surprising. He’s Gorgeous, and deserves all of it. Although, annoying as it is, most don't decide to find out what's under his rough exterior he holds most times. They ignore it as if it was some type of deal breaker; they treat it as a problem.  
Nobody but Chanyeol, and this other man he can't remember the name of, have tried to be more than friends because of his cranky demeanor, even if you can count Chanyeol’s attempt as one.  
But still, that doesn’t matter if he’s not here.  
He’s stopped coming home as often and Chanyeol doesn’t know why. He wants to ask whenever he sees him -- but doesn’t because he doesn’t feel it’s his place and remains silent.

What’s ironic, is how the Twenty-Four year old has been dubbed as a ‘happy virus’ but that’s been more of a persona than the truth lately, but he tries his best to hide his conflict, being the rather emotionally closeted person he is, 

His blunt fingers dig into the dark cotton of his bed sheets. “Stop thinking….stop thinking….” he mumbles to himself. But he doesn’t. He still thinks about the short boy with the soft eyes, and his lacking chances.  
He feels alienated and inadequate in his own thoughts. He’s desperate to leave them but every attempt made to stray away he still returned. This can’t be healthy for his mind…  
He runs his fingers through his dyed hair and cringes slightly as tears begin to blur his vision. He quickly blinked them away at the sound of the door handle jiggling open. 

In walks Kyungsoo, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a bag of Chinese food in his hand. Chanyeol turns his eyes back to his toes before he notices him.  
He hangs his keys on the wall hook and sets the bag on the coffee table. He jumps slightly when he realizes Chanyeol is in fact there. Something obviously had been bothering him earlier, due to the creases in his forehead when he entered the room. “Chanyeol? You’re still awake?” he asks quietly. Chanyeol looks up and smiles, despite the tears flooding his vision and replacing the ones from before.  
“I didn’t think you were coming back tonight.” he  
Responds, trying to sound okay, but his voice betrays him and it comes out weakly.  
“Yeol?” the other asks, voice showing concern. “D-don’t worry I’m just overthinking things…”  
Kyungsoo nods understandingly. “Want some Teriyaki beef?” he then asks, holding up the red and white cardboard container. Chanyeol nods and laughs slightly. So Kyungsoo walks over and hands him the food, while sitting down on his own bed.  
A silence falls over them as they eat. Chanyeol doesn’t dare to look up, because he knows he’ll be met with Kyungsoo’s concerned face in the multicolored lights. So he keeps looking into his noodles as if it would give him some answers he needed. But to no avail, Kyungsoo still asks the question he’d been dreading.  
“Are you okay? Tell me, please.”  
He freezes momentarily, before sighing.  
“No, not really. But I can deal with it.”  
“Chanyeol...you can talk to me...about anything at all.”  
“I know but...I’m not sure if this is one of those things I can tell you.”  
“Well...I still think you should try.”  
“Maybe...but first, I have a question for you. Why have you been gone so much lately?”  
Kyungsoo’s posture straightens.  
“I’ve been dealing with some emotional things...I was also uh, seeing a guy but that didn’t end well at all…”  
“That makes sense I guess. What happened?”  
“I didn’t feel the same way for him as he felt for me, I might also have feelings for someone else so it didn’t feel right.” he replies softly.  
Chanyeol mouths ‘oh’ before looking down.  
‘Definitely can’t tell him. He’ll hate me for sure. And note to self, stop fucking crying.’  
But, because Chanyeol is so god damn unlucky, he cries.  
He feels pathetic, and idiotic. Kyungsoo’s Concerned look washes over his face again. Kyungsoo sits here worried about him and he can’t even tell him why. Wow. fantastic. Each second that passes with hot tears flooding out his eyes, he felt more worthless and insignificant, which he was in that moment. How could he throw a fit about being in love with someone when that very person had more of a reason to be upset?

More tears hit his mix matched socks. 3 on the blue and green polka dotted and 5 on the orange and yellow striped. He wanted them to stop but they wouldn’t. 

“Chanyeol….i’m scared...please tell me what the matter is.” Kyungsoo begs slightly, setting his food down and leaning forward. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, I’ll listen.”  
Chanyeol shakes his head like an immature child.  
“No. you’ll be upset.”  
Kyungsoo sighs, slowly becoming exasperated. But he keeps his cool. “No I won’t. But you obviously can’t handle keeping it inside--please just say what’s up.” he stands up after finishing his statement. 

“Fine…” Chanyeol mumbles. Next all he hears is his Heartbeat in his ears.  
He feel’s his lips moving in explanation, and sees Kyungsoo’s reaction--but doesn’t hear himself say it. But he feels it on his lips. 

‘Don’t hate me.’ he thinks to himself. 

“Alright...here it goes. Kyungsoo, I think I may have fallen,”  
‘Think? Sure.’  
“In Love with you.” Chanyeol finishes the statement, and he hears complete silence. His heartbeat disappeared from his ear drums, but he hears a soft ‘oh.’ come from the younger. 

“I’m sorry, Okay? I really fucking am. I didn’t mean to. Besides, I knew you were seeing somebody plus there's the other person you mentioned before, I didn’t wanna say it. I knew this awkward silence would set in, I knew you’d be uncomfortable, I knew you wouldn’t wanna hear it. But I said it, and I’m fucking terrified, more like petrified. This was my biggest secret and I’ve been fearing you’d find out and react badly but I couldn’t help it I--” he babbles on, something he does in tense situations. 

Kyungsoo stands rooted in his spot from where he was standing in front of Chanyeol. So he does the only thing he could think to do, he reaches out and touches the side of Chanyeol’s face, much t0 the other’s shock. 

“How long?”  
“Huh?”  
“How long?” Kyungsoo repeats again, voice softer than the first time as his thumb slowly strokes his face.  
Undoubtedly, Chanyeol’s face is red. He knows it's obvious,  
‘Might as well continue on this self humiliation trip.’  
“9 months.” he replied shakily.  
“9 months?” Kyungsoo repeats, his face flushing a tiny bit as well. His voice is small but it’s still deep as usual.  
“Yes.” Chanyeol confirms.  
The anxiety that comes with confessing sets into his veins.  
“You felt like that for that long already...you allowed yourself to be so sad because you thought I’d be mad?”  
Chanyeol gulps and nods slowly.  
“A-are you upset?”  
He shakes his head no.  
“No. not at all…”  
His hands still hold the sides of Chanyeol’s face.  
“If I was upset I wouldn’t be like this.”  
‘Pity Chanyeol. It’s probably out of Pity.’ he thought.  
He looks up at Kyungsoo, searching in his eyes for something that may tell what he’s thinking, feeling, or meaning. He sees softness and and something similar to, Admiration?

He doesn’t know, so he looks away. 

“Chanyeol. Pay attention.”  
He still doesn’t look over. But Kyungsoo still stares at his face, even if it’s dim in the room and still hard to see in the colors.  
“Come on, Yeol. Look at me.” it’s a soft whisper. “Please?”  
He eventually does, but doesn’t look him in the eyes. 

Kyungsoo sees the mopey look on his face,  
“Are you actually gonna listen to me now?” Kyungsoo then asks. Chanyeol nods.  
“Good. now that you’re calmed down enough to understand,”  
‘He’s going to let me down gently isn’t he?’ He thought.  
But the next words to leave his mouth weren’t what he expected. 

“I Love you too.” 

It sent shivers up the elders spine. not out of disgust but out of shock. He didn't know what to say or think, so he did what his instincts told him to do, and quite frankly all he was confident in doing. 

He pulled him into a hug, although he was still sitting while Kyungsoo was standing, it didn’t take away from the moment in a single way. The heat Chanyeol felt on his face was only multiplied, when he felt Kyungsoo’s hammering heartbeat.  
Kyungsoo softly stroked his hair, a vibrant smile taking over his face. He then presses his lips to the top of Chanyeol’s head, as a sign of reassurance. “You Okay now?” He asks him after a little while. Chanyeol nods, looking up from Kyungsoo’s chest. 

As he looked up, he realized the pounding in his chest didn’t come with a sense of pain. It was met with calmness and joy. he felt so relaxed that he couldn't help the soft smile that fluttered to his lips.  
It made him realize that the literal hell he felt like he had gone through may have been worth it. Especially with the gentle Way Kyungsoo leaned in and connected their lips. 

“So, I'll take that as a signal to ask you this properly,” chanyeol clears his throat. “Do you want to make this official?”  
“Definitely.”

T H E E N D -


End file.
